Adventures of M: Briefing
by pannadela
Summary: A briefing before rescuing princesses.


A morning in day, when Finn, Jake and Pann were to secretly leave Seaside Palace was very rainy. Finn woke up because of this rain. Interested by very weird color of rain he came to window and he looked at it.

Rain looked like violet cristals.

He looked at it awhile, until Jake didn't woke up.

-What curiouses you, Finn? - he asked Finn after he woke up. - We must to leave as quickly as it is possible.

-A rain... It looks like little cristals! - Finn responded him. - Did you saw something weirder than this? Even Sword Thunder is not curious like it, and you say, that we must to leave? Since we are in M you don't notice a beauty of M...

-Maybe you're true. - Jake responded. - But it don't changes our situation!

-Okay... Let's go to Pann's room. - Finn responded and they went to Pann's room at a lower floor.

Her room looked the same like Joshua's room, but it looked like designed for child. Toys and child stuff were everywhere. Pann sat at a roofed bed and she read a book "Emian Fairytales and other Stories".

-Hi, Pann. - Finn said to her.

She looked at them still with the and she said:

-No, we can't go.

And she turned back to book.

-So, you began to look like your mother, huh? - Finn said to her with startled voice. - You can stay in Palace. We will rescue princesses on our own.

-We can't go because of weather. - she responded them. - Cristal Rains are very unsafe. Cristals can easily hurt you. Do you want to be hurt, or stay in a safe place like this. After rain I will leave palace as fast as I can. I still hate them.

-But perhaps we can go in any roofed place and collect it. - Jake said to Pann.

After a short moment of silent Pann looked at tham and she said:

-Go to these white door, and collect as much cristals as you can. But please be careful.

They opened door pointed by Pann. There was little, roofed balcony. They went there and they looked at a rain awhile. Suddenly, a Pann ran at the balcony.

-I competly forgot! You need your Dragon Gloves and a special pouch on these crystals! - she said and she gave them their Dragon Gloves, that they used, when travelled to Seaside Palace, and thick, leather pouch.

-I have hope that you will not cut yourselves! - she said to them and she came back to her room.

Finn and Jake came to balcony's edge and they reached their hands. Finn reached a left hand, and Jake right. To pouch felt two little cristals. And there happened weird thing. A rain stopped and all cristals disappeared.

Finn and Jake looked at it little frightened. And they came back to Pann's room with no word.

-What frightened you? - she looked at them very surprised.

-...a rain just stopped after we got cristals. - Jake responded.

-...just when we got our cristals. - Finn responded too. - But we have only two.

-A pity... - Pannadela responded to Finn. - But I can survive without this. I saw many Cristal Rains in different colors. But I saw first time a violet one. But, by the way... Maybe we will begin our escape?

Finn and Jake recognized Pann's idea as good and they left room. They went to a corridor, that leaded to a palace's yard. But they were caught by Lea. She went to them and she said her dissuasive voice:

-Welcome. Scion of our ancestors, son of Hero of M and my friend and princess in one body, that want to be rescuers of princesses from land far, far away... Congratulations. King wants to see you. Come with me.

-But we want to... - Pann began to talk to her.

-Silence, Pannadela. It has something common with your travel.

They didn't had a choice. They went with Lea to King's cabinet, that was in King and Queen's room. Finn, Jake and Pann noticed something, that was very mysterious.

Over Ogast's chair was painting. On a painting was Ogast. But he wasn't with his actual wife, Helena. He was with unknown, black-haired woman, that looked like complete opposite of Helena. He was in armor. Between them was little girl, that looked like three-years-old. She was in simple skirt tied with a ribbon on her hips. She looked like a black-haired woman.

-I wonder who is this woman... - Pann said puzzled voice to Finn and Jake.

In this moment to cabinet went Ogast. He sat at his chair and he looked at them.

-I heard that you, Pannadela in companion of sons of my best friend want to leave Palace. - He said. - But, before you will leave, you must to make some things. Like you know, there, in forest, is a village named Waron. Fishermen from there after fishing will go hear my speech, that I'm saying every week. Today, I want announce them about this, that Joshua and my lovely daughter are alive! So, Pannadela, dress up in your royal coats. Servants will make your hair like you wish. Finn, you can't go in this clothes to people! Dress in clothes, that my servants chose to you! Joshu... that means, Jake, take on this tuxedo, as symbol of your father and my friend.

-King... - Jake said to King Ogast.

-What, Son of Joshua? - Ogast responded.

-There is one problem.

-What problem? I'll fix it as fast as it is possible.

-But... That's problem, that you can't fix.

-Really? So, what's your problem?

-Dad...

-What? Something bad happened... No... It can't be!

-Dad is dead.

-I-i-i-it can't be! How, HOW?! Leava me alone... Just leave me... alone... At least one hour...

A one hour passed. Finn, Jake and Pann looked very royal-ish.

Finn had blue blouse, leather trousers and shoes. In place of his right hand was wooden denture. Pann had light-green skirt with crinoline and wavy hair. Jake had only tuxedo modeled on his father's tuxedo.

-Good... - Ogast said to them very sad voice. - People must know about it.

They went to big door, that were on end of small corridor.

-You will go on his call. - Lea, that went with them, said to them.

And Ogast went to a big balcony, that was spread over a sea, that was full of fishermen and their boats. And he began his speech:

-Dear fishermen... I got very bad news today... Our Great Hero and my friend, Joshua is dead.

On a sea rang out groan full of sadness. And all of them began to cry. After it, Ogast continued his speech.

-But don't be sad! I have for you a good news too. With me are his sons, that found my lost daughter - Pannadela! So, welcome them: Finn, Jake and Pannadela!

They still waited in corridor. Lea said to them:

-It's time. Come!

And they came on this balcony. They standed next to Ogast and they were welcomed thunderous applause. After it, Ogast began second part of his speech.

After speech ended, and they took on their casual clothes it was sunset. They went with Lea to the armory.

-Okay... - Lea began to talk. - If you don't want to be squished by any of these wild creatures, you need a real weapon. So, pick a weapon, that you want. I'm not assuring, that these weapons are very permanent, but they're very strong.

Finn took again a simple sword. It had long blade. But after he looked more extacly at this sword he said:

-Wait... It's not my Scarlet? But it's... silver.

-Any sword made in M is made with its copy, that has a golden blade. - Lea responded to him. - Copy of this sword was stolen. There is little possibility, that it could be in Ooo. Oh, I forgot. You can keep your denture. Maybe it's not strong, but it's something.

-But don't refer my first sword as it. It's she. - Finn responded to her.

Pann took big bow with golden ornaments.

-It's good choice, Pann. - Lea said to her. - It holds very good in hand, and arrows are shot very fast from it.

After this, Lea went to Jake and she asked him:

-Why you don't take any sword? You're a hero, you need a sword!

-But I'm shapeshifter. - Jake responded to her. - I can change in everything, that I want. Even in a sword.

-As you wish. - Lea said and she gone.

After this they went to a castle's stable. There were many horses in many patterns.

-Now choose horse for yourselves. - Lea said to them. - Without horse you can't be a hero in M.

They began to watch horses. They thinked long about this, what horse they could choose. And they decided.

Finn chose white horse with blond mane. Name of this horse was Zireael. That means "Brave" in Old Emian. He said, that this horse is very similar to him.

Pann chose brown horse with black mane. It's name was Chestnut. She said, that this horse is very beatiful and little frightful.

Jake chose strongest horse from whole stable, that wasn't owned by King. His name was Bucefal. It was black with black mane. He referred this horse as "the ghost of night".

When they were leaving Seaside Palace, they were bidden farewell by King, Queen and Lea.

-I have hope that you will come back sometime. - King Ogast said to them.

-Me too. - Queen Helena said to them.

-I wonder if we will meet one day... - Lea said.

And they left castle yard.

-So, where are we going? - Finn asked Pann.

-We are going to Hot Hole. - Pann responded. - It's place where is probably Khael's grave. Only Elemental Emian like he can enter here.

-Is it far? - Jake asked Pann too.

-I think that... no... - Pann responded him. - We will go to my old base in Roofed Forest, that, like I think, it will be faster than our travel from base, and we will take some maps. After this, we will direct to this place.

And they galloped in direction of roofed forest.

But a young, black-haired woman still followed them. And she had plan, how to join them without their lack of approval.


End file.
